


Rescue Mission

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Bombs, Canon Compliant, Community: fan_flashworks, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s first case as a detective isn’t going too well. Now he’s somehow got to rescue his partner and the victim’s young son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 303: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 62: Trapped.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 1.

What Ryo’s doing here is probably not exactly lawful. Okay it’s almost certainly not lawful, and as a cop that should probably bother him more than it does. Under the current circumstances, however…

This is a crappy way to begin a new assignment. It’s only his second day as a detective at the 27th Precinct and he’s already managed to lose both his new partner and the ten-year-old kid they’re supposed to be protecting. That’s not going to look good with social services when Ryo applies for custody of the boy, and it won’t win him any points with his new boss either.

Chief Smith may have issues with Dee, and Ryo can hardly blame him considering what a loose cannon his partner’s turning out to be, but Dee’s still a senior detective on the squad and if he wasn’t at least moderately good at his job he would have been kicked off the force long ago.

Letting two people get abducted practically from under his nose is not going to make a good impression on anybody, least of all his irascible commander. The rate he’s going, it’s Ryo himself who might soon find himself out of a job, especially if anything worse than getting snatched off the street happens to either one of them. That leaves him with only one option: he has to get both Dee and the boy back, by himself, and preferably in one piece.

Locating where they’ve been taken isn’t too difficult; all he has to do is run the licence plate on the car used in the abduction; at least he had the presence of mind to memorise it. Getting Dee and Bikky out of a drug lord’s private residence could be a little tricky, but the bomb he’s brought with him should be a good distraction. It’s pretty crude but then Ryo’s no expert; all he knows is what his old army buddy taught him. Hopefully it’ll be good enough, and if he puts it in the attic that should minimise casualties.

At least that’s the plan. Why’d the bad guys have to be so unhelpful as to stash their captives right below where Ryo’s planted the bomb? Now here the three of them are, trapped in an upstairs room with a bomb directly overhead, and thanks to Dee’s broken arm, they can’t go out the way Ryo came in. There’s no way Dee can climb into the attic, onto the roof, and down a tree one-handed, and even if he could, there’s Bikky to think of too.

So, best thing to do when you’re trapped somewhere is to find a way to bust out, and while Dee’s arm may be broken the rest of him isn’t. Yet. Although, if he does this kind of thing often that could change. A shoulder charge at the door splinters the wood and Ryo’s right behind, armed and dangerous, but one gun isn’t going to get them very far against the number of bad guys present.

They make it outside before they run into serious opposition, and just like before it looks like there’s no way out. Two cops and a kid against almost a dozen armed thugs isn’t good odds, especially since they’ve only got one gun between them. Then Dee pulls a dumb stunt pretending the pen he takes from his pocket is the remote detonator for Ryo’s bomb, and it shouldn’t work, but Dee oozes such confidence anyone would think he was the one holding all the cards, and it’s just enough to make everyone present hesitate for a few precious minutes, weighing the odds. Ryo makes a mental note never to play poker against this guy, in the unlikely event they get out of this in one piece.

The moment Dee clicks the pen it’s obvious he was bluffing because nothing happens. For maybe five long seconds there’s absolute silence, then the shouting and threats start, and then…

The bomb goes off and takes out half the house. Ryo feels absurdly pleased about that; his first ever bomb and it worked pretty well!

As rescues go it isn’t flawless, but it’s successful and that’s what matters. The hardest part now is leaving Bikky behind for the police to find, although judging by the sound of approaching sirens he won’t be by himself for long; they’ll be on the scene in moments.

First case successfully solved and a drugs kingpin taken down thanks to a brave and very determined small boy. Ryo hopes there’ll be a bit less excitement involved with whatever case he and Dee investigate next, he could do with a chance to catch his breath a bit after this one, but he has a feeling they’re going to make a pretty good team.

The End


End file.
